Black Butler: Human Butler
by Laughing-Jill-676
Summary: Angela turns Sebastian into a human for a year, and Claude, his lover, accidentally gets him pregnant while he's still human. What if Sebastian dies? He is carrying a demon child while he is human. But Claude is a medical mage-demon and he will do everything in his power to keep his lover alive, including stealing souls for him and their child. Warning mpreg and yaoi. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Human

**A/N: Takes place in the first season and obviously the second one didn't happen.**

* * *

"Hello Anahita. I would like to consult you on ways to punish a demon... You see, he has taken a poor, innocent child under contract and is turning him into a cruel, hate filled little boy, and i need to punish the demon for it."

"Well i do have a curse i have been working on that would probably be perfect for this demon you speak of. The spell would turn the demon human, meaning he could get sick, or he could be harmed easily enough for an angel of massacre like yourself. But the spell is only temporary of course. No one can turn a demon human forever."

"How do you do it?" Angela asked, now wanting more than ever to put Sebastian in his place now that she had a spell that could make him helpless.

"Well, first you feed him your own blood, then you seal the blood within him with a simple spell where you carve the symbol of obedience into his chest and then command him to not expel it in the language of demons. Then you chant: 'Mundamini Impia bestia nocte per hanc substantiam mundari et purificari' four times exactly. That and your blood will turn him into a human after you've carved the symbols of weakness into each of his wrists. You must do all of this within the hour of midnight. And you are done." She explained.

"Thank you so much Anahita!" Said Angela excitedly, gathering her things and heading to the police, she had her plan in order.

* * *

Sebastian sighed lightly as he found that dammed angel at the door, along with the police. Sebastian made for a smile, and asked them what they were doing here as politely as possible. Angela simply told the police "Thats one of them officer" and he was immediately being rough housed by the guards, he sighed and growled a little, shaking his head.

"What have you gotten me into now, Angela?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll just be paying for your crime, the crime your master forced upon you. Your the one who's been killing innocent women all over London after all." She explained.

"What?"

"Unhand him! He has done nothing but help solve the case!" Ciel said. Sebastian rolled his eyes and grunted as he was kicked harshly in the back of the knee, making him fall to the floor, sitting on his knees, and Angela cuffed his hands behind his back with purified silver, making his wrists bleed and burn and he hissed. He glared at Angela.

"get the master too, but the queen said you mustn't hurt him, and only to torture the butler." Angela said. "You cannot lay a hand on the boy until his butler confesses for his crimes." The officers grabbed and cuffed the boy, but did not send him to his knees like they had with Sebastian. Sebastian was pulled to his feet by his hair and they were led to separate carriages, at which point he looked to his master, who mouthed 'I'll call for you', and he nodded. But was alarmed by not knowing what the angels motives were.

Once in the carriage he glared at the two officers who sat across from him and was promptly back handed, and blood seeped through his lips and down the corners of his mouth. "filthy bastard murderer." muttered one of the guards, earning a chuckle, which in turn earned Sebastian a black eye. This cycle continued until they arrived at London tower, by which point Sebastian had a broken nose, a very bruised stomach, and a black eye along with a few broken teeth and multiple bruises along his entire body, especially his face. when they dragged him out he had a heavy limp as he walked, adn when ciel was brought out, seeing his butler bruised, bleeding and limping, he gasped in shock.

"Sebastian!"

"Don't worry about me young master..." he said, but he was wheezing slightly because they had punched him in the stomach more than a few times during the carriage ride and it hurt to breathe. suddenly ash appeared, but he knew it was Angela, the resemblance was a dead give away, he said he would take it from here and get the truth out of him. The officers didn't question and he was led down to the torture chamber, and hooked up to silver shackles so he couldn't escape. But it wasn't pure so it didn't burn, but was merely impassable. "What are you up to?" He asked, the angel had turned back into Angela.

"Oh just sweet sweet revenge for you taking that boys preciously clean soul and tainting it to the point of no turning back."

She tortured him every way imaginable within just twelve hours. Now it was midnight. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question as she cut her wrist deeply and bled into a medium sized bowl, filling it quickly and picking it up, bring it to Sebastian's lips. He refused to drink it and she kneed him in the stomach and when he gasped she held his mouth open and forced it down his throat. Sebastian gagged and coughed. It was burning his insides and tasted so vile it did make him gag. Angela was quick to seal the vulgar liquid within him and he couldn't get it out. He knew a few spells that Angela might be casting and none of them were good.

"Mundamini Impia bestia nocte per hanc substantiam mundari et purificari!" She shouted, and Sebastian screamed, a real, agonized scream, one he had never uttered before. The officers upstairs shrugged off the bone chilling noise, but Ciel went wide eyed, he had never heard Sebastian scream and he never wanted to again.

"No!Hn! Angela! Stop! Ah! Please!" sebatsian said, whimpering as tears began to form in his eyes at a pain no being should ever have to bear. Angela laughed and chanted it again: "Mundamini Impia bestia nocte per hanc substantiam mundari et purificari!" and Sebastian screamed again, and ciel shuttered. "Mundamini Impia bestia nocte per hanc substantiam mundari et purificari!" She shouted the final verse. "Mundamini Impia bestia nocte per hanc substantiam mundari et purificari!" And cut the chains, and sebastian fell to the floor, his eyes closed, his body human, weak, injured, bloodied and broken. Angela giggled gleefully, rolling him over and pressing a kiss to his bruised lips before turning into ash and going up stairs, saying that They were innocent. When the police officers went down they immediately brought him to the hospital, and on the carriage ride Ciel was in shock and denial, thinking it was all a trick. A horrible trick... Though once in the hospital, sitting at Sebastian's bedside like a mourner, he thought about Sebastian's pride and how much of a blow to it being taken to the hospital would be... Certainly big enough for Sebastian not to do it. No... Sebastian would take it, he was a demon, he loved to watch Ciel worry.

"...oung...young Master?" Came a hoarse whisper. Ciel looked up to see Sebastian trying to keep his eyes focused on him.

"Sebastian, i order you to get out of this bed right now." Ciel ordered.

"I c-cant young master... I a-am too weak..."

"Why?"

"T-The angel... angela... S-She turned me into a human..." Sebastian said. he could feel sleep tugging on him already, trying to pull him into the depths of unconsciousness once again, which sounded nice, since his body was still broken, bruised, and beaten, and it was all very painful, very high above his threshold now that he was human. He felt overwhelmingly weak, tired and stressed, his body was strained by merely keeping his eyes focused now. he had a pounding headache and his whole body throbbed uncomfortably as well.

"what?! How?" ciel nearly shouted. Sebastian gasped, wincing visibly.

"Please, not so loud..." He said, cradling his head in his hand. His other arm was in a sling, he realized, and the arm he was holding his head with was bandaged along with his lower leg, and his foot on the other leg, along with his entire torso and one shoulder. It looks like Angela did quite some damage on him. "She cast a spell that will leave me human for an entire year. I don't know how she... got it though... " Sebastian said, yawning and covering his mouth. Ciel went wide eyed, but he didnt shout, he frowned. In concern for his butlers well being. He had seen the wounds sebastian had had. They had been horrible. The doctors said he shouldnt have made it but he had. He'd never seen sebastian yawn before either. As he was thinking sebastian slid back into the comforts of sleep.

The next morning as soon as sebastian woke a nurse came in with food, and he immeidiately had to clamp a hand over his mouth, and ciel handed him the waist basket and he threw up, thankfully all the blood had disolved when he had turned human, so he wouldnt be in here too long. She frowned, getting another nurse and telling her to go get something that would set well with the patient, and later she came in with a plate of toast and a glass of water. She cleaned the dust bin and was about to be on her way, until ciel grabbed her arm. "When is the soonest we can leave?"

"Well... you seem wealthy enough to pay for house calls so as soon as he eats his breakfast he can go, if he can walk." She said. He sighed.

"...I think i'll be able to..." sebastian said, his voice still hoarse. Ciel nodded, watching sebastian start to eat. Once the man was finished ciel went to retrieve his butlers clothes, seeing they were ruined he called Mey-Rin to bring some. She was there in a half hour and asked what had happened.

"Oh dear! Mister Sebastian! What happened!?"

"I assure you i am fine mey-rin. There was an accident is all." He said. She handed him the clothes and he waited until the pair had left before trying to get out of bed. He had to rest for a second after getting sat up and swinging his feet over the bed. He limped into the bathroom and changed clothes, not bothering with his tail coat, vest or tie, merely wearing a button up and a pair of black slacks with dress shoes. He rested agianst the wall for a minute before limping into the hallway. Mey-rin insisted on helping him walk back to the carriage, he actually took the offer, too tired to argue. His ribs were broken, and it hurt to walk, it hurt to breathe even. The carriage ride back for sebastian was not plesant. He was getting motion sickness, _bad_ motion sickness. He sat with his head in hand(not hands since one arm is in sling) the whole way there. And at one point ciel asked him what was wrong. He put a hand on sebastians cheek.

"What is it?"

"Just f-feeling a little sick my lord, nothing to worry about..." he said, making ciel frown. They arrived and sebastian stepped out shakily, offering ciel a hand to help him getting out, but ciel swatted it away, mumbling something.

The servants asked what happened once sebatsian had retire to his room, and Ciel said an accident had happened, and nothing more, they tried to prod, but he would tell them nothing of course. finallly they gave up on it.


	2. A Death

**Important Info!**

**A/N:** _The spell Angela used was in Latin if you wanted to know. So, "Mundamini Impia bestia nocte per hanc substantiam mundari et purificari" means "Be cleansed, Unholy beast of the night, be cleansed and purified by this holy substance", and i use Latin because it is a dead language and is not commonly used in stories. By the way, this chapter probably will have sex in it... More likely than not that it will, so you've been warned. Btws I officially have my own facebook page... MissesMichaelis so please follow/like that page so you can get updates and news about my stories and whether or not a chapter will be updated for so long. Also, Please vote the poll for baby names for this story._

* * *

Sebastian was back to work in one months time, and was still limping slightly. he'd lost a lot of weight as well, refusing to eat human food until Ciel ordered him to do so, which was merely a week ago, and by then, Sebastian had already lost any extra weight he had had, along with the weight he needed to keep his body warm and stay healthy looking, having not eaten for three weeks. Ciel was surprised he hadn't passed out or starved to death by now, but he had caught the butler nibbling on a piece of bread once in a while, which probably explained while neither had happen, but, Sebastian had grown weak from being so hungry, and even to the point where his hand shook when he handed him his tea that morning, the day he was able to get back to work. And a week later Sebastian had asked for an evening off. as he did every once in a while, supposedly for family matters or Business in hell. this was a time when he spent time with a person he thought of as family. His lover Claude Faustus, who was currently out of contract after cultivating a perfect soul and devouring it, perfect much like his masters, it was that of Alois Trancy. That evening he went to their meeting place in the forest, he had contacted Claude, telling him to come, and using their blood bond to do it, which they had made a few years back when they had first admitted their love for each other. Claude walked up to him soon after he arrived, frowning in concern. there was something wrong with his aura, and he seemed grim, plus his arm was in a sling... so he wasn't healing properly. "Claude... I have a... Predicament... Angela... she turned me into a human..." Sebastian said, shivering from the cold air, he was freezing. Claude went wide eyed before noticing how cold the air was and how Sebastian was shivering. he looked at the storm clouds above as it started to rain, adding to his lovers shivering. Claude gave his lover his coat, picked him up and ran him back to the trancy manor, where he currently resided. He sat his lover down on the couch, then started removing his clothes, since they were soaked through, and to prevent Sebastian form catching a cold. Once they were removed Sebastian was still shivering like mad, and Claude covered him with a thick blanket and made him some warm tea, bringing it to him and sitting down next to him, wrapping his arms around his smaller, shivering lover. Only then did he realize how thin Sebastian was... How long had his lover been like this? He hadn't seen him in about a month and a half... How long had he been human? that would determine how long he had been like this... " How long has this been going on for? How long have you been this way?" Claude asked in deep worry. His lover was still shaking. It was very cold outside, especially in the rain, and with Sebastian not having really any body fat to keep him warm he was still ice cold.

"A-A m-m-month..." Sebastian said, making Claude frown. That's all it took for someone as lean and wiry as Sebastian to get this thin...

"Have you been eating? Well... i don't even really need to ask... I'll go turn the heater on and after i'll cook you a nice meal, then we can do anything you like to warm you up if your still cold, well, even if your not~" Claude said, Sebastian only nodded with a small smile. A demons cooking was going to be much better than bards cooking, and he couldn't wait for the after activity. he hadn't had sex in a month and a half...and being human made him...well much like a virgin...more sensitive to his lovers touch... Because demons were used to sin, and didn't feel pain easily, and with his sadistic side, he would want to feel that pain. Maybe even play with a few toys~

Claude came in with a dinner plate containing well done steak and diced vegetables with seasoning, something he would probably have cooked for his master. Claude set the plate in his lap. "Now usually i'd make you eat at the table, but with you only wearing that blanket and being so cold... Well anyway, how long will this spell last?" Claude asked, worry set firmly in his tone once again.

"A y-year..." He said. Claude sighed, that's what he'd feared he would say... A year for Sebastian not being able to save his master, or possibly getting killed trying to save him. Claude's fingers danced across his back and he sighed, starting to eat what Claude had brought him. Only until then did he realize how hungry he really was, and he tried to not wolf it all down, he didn't want to get sick... But it all tasted so good... He did finish quicker than he usually would, and wasn't very cold anymore, though claude thought his skin was freezing to the touch... he would have to fix that~ Claude smiled and kissed Sebastian on the lips gently, the kiss turning loving and passionate in mere seconds. Claude pulled his lover up from the couch and into the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed. He took a pair of hand cuffs from under the bed and smiled, cuffing Sebastian to the head board. Claude kissed him harshly, Sebastian was already naked and was working on Claude's clothes as they kissed. Claude broke the kiss and moved himself down until he was in front of Sebastian's half hard cock. He took Sebastian into his mouth and Sebastian gasped and guided him with his hands in Claude's hair. Claude wrapped his long tongue around Sebastian's member and pumped it with his tongue alone, making Sebastian wrap a leg over his shoulder and make little gasps and moans. Claude grabbed his hips to keep him still as he licked up and down Sebastian's cock, grazing it with his teeth. He bobbed his head up and down and Sebastian moaned and gasped in absolute pleasure. Claude then took Sebastian's cock down his throat, and Sebastian cried out a little. Claude sucked, hallowing his cheeks, which brought Sebastian to his climax for the first time that night, and he cried Claude's name as his body rode out waves of pleasure. Claude swallowed all of Sebastian's seed. He then flipped Sebastian over, spreading his cheeks and starting to lick him _there..._ he moaned loudly as Claude slipped his tongue into Sebastian asshole, his long tongue going all the way to Sebastian's sweet spot and rubbing it slowly, teasing him.

"Nnnn...Claude..." Sebastian whined, getting hard again.

"...Tell me what you want..." Claude whispered sexily.

"...Fuck me..." Sebastian breathed, making Claude smile, removing the rest of his clothes and flipping Sebastian over. He positioned him self over Sebastian's entrance and slid inside, slowly the fist time, and this alone made Sebastian gasp in pain, Claude then started to ram into his lover, making Sebastian cry out in pleasure and moan and gasp and pant. He captured Sebastian's lips in a passionate kiss as he continued to pull out and slam back in. This time he aimed for Sebastian's sweet spot before hitting into him again, making Sebastian cry out ecstasy. Claude reached down and started to stroke Sebastian's member. Sebastian breathing hitched at the unexpected touch. He was having trouble keeping up with Claude's thrusts now, since he was going at a demonically fast speed. but he tried his best. Claude rubbed the wet head of Sebastian's cock deeply, and that was all it took at this point to send him over the edge. Sebastian cried out Claude's name as he came, and Claude followed, calling out Sebastian's name. They fell out, completely exhausted. Claude threw the blanket over their naked bodies and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, both falling to sleep quickly.

* * *

Over the next few weeks life went on rather normally for Sebastian. He and Ciel had been taking Mey-Rin with them whenever they went out on a mission, since she could be of help protecting the master while Sebastian was human. They hardly had any trouble except for a few drug dealers and murderers. Just the usual.

But one day Sebastian got a call from somebody he was hoping he'd not have to talk to for a few years... Not that he didn't like his father, but he was very protective over him, which was annoying. It went rather like this.

"M-Mister Sebastian!"

"Yes, Mey-Rin?" he said, walking up to her. She held out the phone for him.

"Y-Your father needs to speak with you..."

"what?" He asked, surprised. He quickly recomposed himself. "Alright, but get back to work."

"Y-Yes Mister Sebastian..." She hands him the phone and leaves.

"Hello?"

"Son, there's some...bad news..."

"What kind of bad news?" He asked.

"Its your sister... she's, well... Shes dying..." Satan said grimly.

"Which one?" Sebastian asked in shock.

"Lilium."

"O-Okay... I'll... be down... soon... As soon as i can..." He stammered.

"Okay son, goodbye."

"...Goodbye..." Sebastian said.

Sebastian went straight to his masters study. "Young Master... I'm afraid there has been... troubling news, in hell, and i must request to go immediately..." He said, in a nervous tone, afraid his master would deny him.

"what has come up?"

"My sister is dying. I have yet to learn why though..."

"Then you are permitted to go, just dont be too long. I want you back in five days time."

"Thank you, young master, that is very generous of you." Sebastian said, bowing out as ciel nodded.

he went back to his room, starting to pack a few things. Once he was done with that he left, going to Claude's manor first, For a human to go to hell they must be accompanied by a demon. He knocked on the door a few times before Claude answered, his hair dripping wet and wearing only a towel. Sebastian smirked for a second before his sad attitude returned. he sighed, running a hand through his ebony locks before stepping up to Claude and kissing him gently on the lips, then stepping back again. "Whats going on?" Claude asked.

"Lilium is dying. I don't yet know how, my father just contacted me this morning. Would you mind taking me to hell?"

"Of course i wouldnt mind. Your sisters dying, i understand. Are you alright?"

"...I'm fine Claude...No need to worry...I...just need to see her..." he says. Claude nodded in sympathy, he remembered all to well when his brother died...All he'd wanted was to say goodbye... But his brother died in a war, and he'd only gotten a letter. Sebastian deserved to see her one last time... she was his favorite sister after all.

"I'll get dressed, come on in, set your things down. They look heavy." Claude said.

"Just becuase i'm human doesnt mean i cant carry my own things."

"I know..." claude sighed as he opened a wardrobe and picked out a nice suit, slipping it on and going up to his lover. They shared a nice, loving kiss before Claude grabbed a few things and some clothes, stuffing it all in a suit case like Sebastian's and picking up both of their things, then he teleported to hell once Sebastian had hold of him.

They both looked around at their home, where it was always night, and there was always a black and red sun blazing in the sky, giving off a purplish red glow. There were dark violet castle with black mortar and then there were the pristine obsidian castles with white mortar. And then there was the great palace like castle made of a red obsidian like substance with violet mortar. That particular castle was where Sebastian lived. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk despite the circumstances as some demons murmured and whispered while others cowered and back away in fear. He had to admit he had missed hell, and he knew Claude had too. Sebastian and Claude walked calmly to the palace, entering on their own, and Sebastian asked Claude to put their stuff in his room, and then to come and find them. Claude agreed of course and they went their separate ways.

It took Claude a while to find Sebastian's room, and in the meantime, in Lilium's room Sebastian was talking to her privately. "So... How have you been?" Asked his sister in a weak, raspy voice.

"I know that you already know the answer to that, I'm human... What about you? what were you up to before all of this happened?"

"Helping a friend out... She just had a baby not too long ago... Speaking of which... sebastian..." She coughed harshly and sebastians heart ached at seeing his little sister like this.. he felt her aura going...

"Se-Sebastian, I have to tell you...something..."

"yes, what, what is it Lilium?" Sebastian asked, urging her on since she was running out of time. she smiled and raised her hand up, hovering over his midsection.

"Sebastian, your pregnant, with-with twins...Take g-good care o-of them... Goodbye, my lovely big brother..." And her aura and life force drained from her eyes. Sebastian cried for once, and just as she had said these last sentences, Claude had walked in.


	3. Proposal

**A/N:**_Hello my dearest readers. i am very disappointed with the lack of views to this story and i would appreciate it if you were to spread the word for me. Please read my authors notes for they update you on what is going on. By the way, i will be gone on the week of fourth of July so don't expect any updates during that time frame. Enjoy~_

_Sincerely MissesMichaelis~_

* * *

Claude rushed to his lovers side, pulling him into his arms as he sobbed. He frowned, able to sense the heart beats of their children as he held Sebastian close(now that he was focusing on it). Sebastian was human... he could die... and now he was carrying two demonic children... What if he died before the babies were born? What if he died during the labor? what if his heart gave out? What if they divided into more than twins? So many things could go wrong. but Sebastian wouldn't want to abort them. and they couldn't anyway probably... His genes might have prevented it, because the fetus's might have lethal poison in the womb, so if they died, so did Sebastian... Once Sebastian's sobs had calmed Claude kissed him lightly on the lips, telling him that he would go tell the family that she was dead. Sebastian nodded, and Claude wiped the tears from his eyes before leaving the room. he was met with many pairs of worried red eyes when he left the room and went into the hall. Everyone had black hair in the room except for one, Lilium's twin sister Lilith. they both had snow white hair, and it was a trait most feared by demons, for it meant you bore unimaginable power. He couldn't help but hope his daughters or sons bore this trait... Or maybe it would be a son and a daughter... Well no way to tell just yet... He focused back on the task at hand.

"How is Lilium?" Asked a beautiful, powerful voice. It was Lilith...

"She's... gone..." Claude stated. Lilith burst into tears along with every pair of red eyes there except for those of Satan himself, who didnt break down int a sobbing mess like the rest of them but instead let just one tear slip.

Sebastian came out of the room and hugged Claude, closing his eyes tightly.

The next day Claude had comforted his lover while he mourned. He didn't act like he was all that sad, just a bit.. well...depressed...he knew of something to raise the ravens spirits though, something he had been waiting a while to do. He'd already picked out a ring. It was set with red and yellow stones, all neatly placed in a purple band. he went out that evening and got it, and after serving Sebastian dinner, and watching a rather romantic movie with him while he ate, he did what he'd wanted to do for a long time. "Sebastian, i have something I've been meaning to ask you." Claude said. Sebastian raised an eyebrow as pulled them both to their feet, but gasped when Claude got down on one knee. Claude grinned and brought out the little velvet box, opening it. "Sebastian, will you grant me the deep honor of being with you for eternity, Will you marry me~?" Claude asked passionately. Sebastian managed to say the words after a moment.

"Yes, indeed Claude i will!" Sebastian said, throwing his arms around his fiancee after the beautiful ring was slipped on his finger. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sebastian... You've made me the happiest demon in all of hell..." Claude said. Sebastian gave him a small, genuine smile at the thought of marrying the one he loves.

As soon as they broke their embrace Claude led him to the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. Sebastian smirked, and the rest of the night they indulged in each others bodies until the redish purple sun rose and tinted the skies bright red, In hell demons were granted a few moments of daylight, if they got up soon enough. And Claude slept for a few hours after their rounds of sex before getting dressed to go out and see the nice sunlight Sebastian had been completely and utterly exhausted from so much lovemaking and would probably be asleep until noon, and not able to walk strait for a day or two. With him being human and all...

Claude went outside, taking a stroll into the gardens, which were planted with black roses, red roses, and purple roses along with orange ones, something only found naturally in hell. There was also some other things in the garden... red sunflowers with a white middle... Navy Blue Celosia and Calibrachoa(they are real flowers, look them up)... All of them hybrids that needed very little sun, if any at all. he sat down on a black and red marble bench. He was very startled when Satan Himslef came out and smirked at him, striding towards him and sitting beside him.

"You two must have had fun last night~" He said, making Claude go red and look wide eyed at him.

"Y-You heard us, your majesty?"

"Good gad Faustus, I'm surprised the whole of hell didn't hear you two last night... though The whole castle heard you~ And i bet you managed to break my sons reinforced bed in the process of getting those noises from him." Claude blushed even redder at the thought of the condition of the bed.

"I... well yes..." he said with a small smile. "We've... had yet to tell you, your highness... Sebastian is... with child..."

"I see, and are you excited?"

"I am, but also, i am frightened... you see, Angela Blanc, she has put a spell on sebastian, turning him human. And, in his weakened state, i fear his body will not be able to hold."

"My son is strong, even when he was a little boy with the white hair of an angel~ he was much like lilium. Though we hadnt even had lilium at the time. His hair turned black one day at the age of five, my wife was already dead."

"Well, he is pregnant with twins, and as it is common in the demon world, especially with my lineage, i cant help but fear it will turn to triplets, or even quadruplets." Claude said, making Satan nod in understanding.

"Anything else you want to tell me? Its odd to see a man like you up so early." Satan asked curiously. Claude grinned at the thought of what he was to tell his new father-in-law next.

"I have proposed to Sebastian and he has said yes. We have yet to make the wedding plans but i assume he will contradict my idea of an indoor wedding, i am fine with that though, as long as we are together for eternity~" He said, making satan smile.

"You seem to be a good able man, worthy of my son."

"Thank you, well I had better get back in there before he wakes up and tries to get out of bed. He may end up on the floor." he said, rolling his eyes at his partners foolish attempts to get up the last time they'd had that much sex, and he'd been a demon at that point in time. Satan chuckled and nodded and he went back inside, strait to Sebastian's room where he found his lover on the floor a few feet from the bed, holding his lower side, on his hip. Claude sighed, scooping Sebastian into his arms, earning a cry of pain and then a whimper, and he winced as they hit the air. "Shh, Shh, Its alright. I'll get something to help the pain. Just, Lie down flat and try to stay still." Claude said, Sebastian nodded as he clung to Claude. he laid Sebastian down and frowned as Sebastian whimpered again. He hurried from the room, making some herbs to ease the soreness before walking back to their room. This is one reason why demons do not mate with humans... He handed Sebastian the tea he'd mixed the herbs into and helped him sit up. Sebastian drank it and sighed. Demonic herbs work much faster than herbs discovered by humans.

"Feeling better?"

"Much better. Thank you. The pain was worse than I thought it would be... Next time be a little gentler, my love." He said, smiling slightly. Claude nodded.

"Sorry Sebastian." He said, rubbing the back of his neck In a guilty gesture.

"So, do you want the wedding before or after the babies are born?"

"Well, our staff could certainly help us put one together in just a week. So why not before?"

"Okay, love. Why dont you sleep a bit more? You'll be needing more of it now and you look a bit tired."


	4. Marriage

**A/N:**_Hello again. I would like to thank those who favorited my story and especially BlackButlerFan13 for cheering me on! XD I hope you liked the proposal. This is a song ficlet as well. I use a thousand years by christina perri for the song__. But i am not putting the damn lyrics in. Heres the next chap:_

* * *

Sebastian stood, fidgetting nervously behind the doors of the old demonic chapel. Outside waited his lover. He had wanted an outdoor wedding so they had given him one. He straightened his black necktie. In hell it was accustomed for the 'bride' to wear red, not white. So here he stood in a red suit with a white tie and black dress shirt. He held a bouquet of navy blue and black roses, and wore a black thorny crown with a violet viel covering his face but you could see through it, and there was also a viel leading down the back of the crown, to the floor and dragging a few feet back. He messed nervously with his tie again and got a swat from his father. "You'll be fine." He said, he smiled. He looked only in his thirties and wore an all black suit. He sighed, shifting in his uncomfortably high heeled black button up boots. His father had long black hair and bangs that could make him look like sebastians older brother. Or ciels fathers twin but with black hair. Satan also was the only one in the family with blue eyes. He was a fallen angel after all.

Meanwhile, Claude was trying not to smile too much, he was finally marrying the one he loved with all his heart. He was wearing a finely tailored black and white suit with the colors reversed. A white jacket with black rim, a black shirt, a white tie and white trousers along with eight inch high heeled metal boots. Sebastian had a mere six inches. It was done to make the groom taller than the bride. His best man was his brother Avnas. And sebastians 'brides maids' were his brothers bathin and Amonin and his sister Lilith.

Both men took a deep breath as the music started, and on the first chime of the bells, Sebastian hooked arms with his father and followed the flower girl Airdal out the doors, walking down the path. She threw rose petals out and smiled brightly, she was still little. Only thirteen years old and faithfully helping her uncle by being the flower girl.

Sebstian walked up to claude, smiling and blushing nervously as he stepped up on the platform and claude took his hands. They had practised their vows already.

"Claude faustus, please say your vows." Said the demonic female preist.

"I, Claude Faustus, take you Sebastian michaelis, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He said passionatley in a loving, endearing tone.**  
**

"Sebastian Michaelis, please say your vows."

"I, Sebastian Michaelis, take you, Claude Faustus, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"And do you, Claude faustus, take Sebastian Michaelis as your lovely wedded husband for all eternity?"

"I do."

"And do you, sebastian michaelis, take Claude faustus as your lovely wedded husband, for all eternity?"

"I do."

"And if anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Everyone waited, and then the final bell rung, and the marriage was set.

"You are officially married, you may kiss the bride." And Claude put everything he wanted to say into that kiss, dipping sebastian low and letting the kiss go on until he realized sebastian was crying, he pulled away a few inches before sebastian took him by the tie and pulled him back down into another kiss, still crying.

* * *

That night they drank and danced the night away. Not knowing or caring what the next day would bring. The best man avnas packed their things as they danced, and put it into the deep crimson carriage they would take to their new castle in hell. Another palace like red obsidean castle with purple mortar, made for the princes family and theirs alone. They climbed into the carriage and had a wonderful honeymoon.


	5. Kidnapped

**A/N: **_I hope you all enjoyed the wedding. This part will be exciting so i hope you're up to it! Spending a lot of time on this chapter as well... Wow i really have no life... Oh well~ XD_

* * *

Sebastian sighed, lazing on the bed in their room. He was in their new house, quietly dozing in and out. He was so tired... 'it has to be more than twins...' he thought. He was completely wiped out and all he'd done that day was lay in bed. He felt like he hadn't slept in weeks. He'd have Claude check again once he got back.

Then there was a hand over his mouth, and another hand tying his hands behind his back. He was too tired. He could hardly struggle. He bit the hand gagging him, screaming for help before the man recovered and covered his mouth, this time, with a cloth, he tried to hold his breath but he was human now, and weak, he needed air, he inhaled deeply, and resisted the urge to gag. He coughed weakly before his eyes fluttered shut.

The kidnapper laughed heartily at their new prisoner.

"He'll get us an enormous ransom pay. But to scare them we'll try him out first." Said the head of the Colvin family. The Michaelis families biggest rival. Then, as he picked Sebastian up, he could sense that the rumors were true, the captive was pregnant. He could feel the heart beats if he focused enough. Good, he was even weaker, no wonder he hadn't been struggling that much. And, you got more ransom money when the captive was pregnant. They wouldn't harm the children, and anyway they could only do that with a weapon, since the womb was so thick but they were probably only going to rape him a few times anyway, to get some nice screams and whimpers to the ransom payer and captives husband Claude Faustus.

* * *

Sebastian woke propped up against a concrete wall, chains on his wrists. He was nauseous, his head throbbed, his back ached and his whole body was stiff. Its why people don't sleep on concrete. "Nng" he murmured. He opened his eyes and sighed, he was alone. He'd been kidnapped. Someone had learned of his 'condition', which one, he didn't know. But either proved him weaker at the moment. He heard foot steps. Metal heels clashing with concrete stairs. 'Shit.' He thought. He had to get back to his master. Ciel had let him stay for another few days for the funeral and today was his last day... it had to be, or the contract would have punished him. He finally saw the mans face and nearly recoiled in shock. How the hell did a Colvin get a hold of him? There stood Raphael Colvin, the head of the Colvin family and Sebastian's enemy.

"Your awake. Good, we can get started. I never thought i'd see the day where the youngest son of Satan, the mightiest Michaelis around, human, weak, useless, defenseless, and pregnant with the child of a lowly mage demon." He sneered. Sebastian growled at the blow to his partners pride. 'Shit.' Thought Sebastian once again. He knew of both of the weaknesses he bore at the moment. "How much do you think that mate of yours will pay, for your freedom?" Asked Raphael. Sebastian smirked. he was going to play with his captors.

He laughed.

Raphael frowned.

"Raphael... How disgusting that you of all people managed to capture me~ But Alright then, i'll tell you~"

"How much then, hmm, prince?"

"Well i hate to be the barer of bad news but he wouldn't pay you a a single piece of bronze~ He _will _find me and he _will _kill you for taking me, Along with all of your little lap dogs, and without a single bronze piece to your pocket.~" Sebastian said slyly. But he yelped as he was kicked harshly in the side. Raphael smirked, crushing the bone in his lower leg with his foot as well, making him scream in pain. He was continuously kicked and hit by the man. Good thing a demons womb is thick and the babies are strong anyway, to protect the baby during a demons dangerous life. That's one reason why abortions can be fatal to both the carrier and the babe.

"Hey boys! Our little pets awoken, lets call up Faustus and scare him a bit~!" Called Raphael. Sebastian winced. At least Claude will come faster if he knows what kind of trouble he's in and what kind of things they're going to do to him. He knows how ruthless the Colvin's are because he's been there during the war between the Michaelis' and the Colvin's. They did all kinds of nasty tricks. Pulling hair and the likes of that(anyone got some dirty tricks they wanna put in?). He sighed. He knew raping captives was what they were known for. And with him being so sensitive to pain now... it was sure to hurt like hell. A man brought his cellphone(modern technology in hell, yippee!) down and smiled, dialing the number for their new house. The phones were still rather primitive, a modern flip phone from modern times. Only really powerful demons like himself or claude, with his new status, could jump time like that...

It rang, the man put it on speaker.

"I assume these are my partners captors then?"

"Yeah, actually." Said Raphael, after natching the phone from the man.

A chuckle from the spider.

"Is he there? If so, i shall be there immeidiatley~ well, even if you had moved him before calling i could find him, so i would just come to personally butcher all of you." He said in a calm but rather angry tone.

"Haha, right. Now, if you want the hostage, come to Death's alley at midnight tonight. And come alone, Or else." Raphael said threateningly.

"Dont come! Its a-" sebastian cried out as Raphael stomped on his shattered leg, before kicking him in the chest and breaking a few ribs.

"Shut it! You'll mind you're place." He hung up after a few more threats and Raphael sent his boys away. Sebastian grimaced as the guy pulled his pants down, he had an enormous cock! Eleven inches, at least! The man then pulled sebastians pants and underwear down. He grinned like a true Colvin as he spread sebastians legs. What sebastian wasnt expecting was the needle that was then shoved into his side. Some kind of drug. It made him go limp with fatigue then and there. The Colvin bastard smiled even more and thrust inside sebastian's limp body, and as sebastian had predicted, he screamed as his insides were torn apart by the intrusion. The man rocked into him, harder and harder each time. He hardened fully, making sebastian cry out in pain as he got even bigger. Raphael grabbed sebastians limp cock and roughly jerked on it until it became stiff. Sebastian whimpered. It felt like being milked, more than anything. It wasnt a good feeling at all. It only hurt even more as he felt warmth build in his stomach. He expoded all over raphaels hand and his chest, which was now bare, due to raphael's hand. Sebastian let a single, exhausted tear slip down his cheek. Raphael came all over sebastians insides, burning the raw, bleeding flesh. Raphael had the decency to pull up his pants at least. He even cleaned off the cum. This only meant one thing. They were going to the meeting in Death's alley. Later on, after sebastian had been left along for a while, Raphael came in and pulled him up by his hair. Sebastian groaned and coughed harshly, which hurt his broken ribs and made his coughing worse. Raphael only smirked, swooping him off his feet and carrying him to the carriage. He waas practically thrown inside, making him have to _crawl _up onto the carriage seat, with a a shattered leg, and broken ribs,_ and_ torn up insides from being raped. He blew out a few deep breathes once he was laid back against the seat of the carriage. He was so exhausted... he was having trouble keeping his eyes open even!

He closed his eyes, because the heaviness in them had become too much... he sighed softly out of exhaustion and laid his head down, falling asleep.

When he woke the carriage had jerked to a stop, jostling him awake. He groaned... he heard Raphael jump down, smirking and saying: "Good, you came. I would have had to keep your partner if you hadnt. And i wouldnt have got that money. Where is it?"

"Right here, but where's Sebastian? We'll trade off at the same time."

"Fine." He says, reaching into the carriage and pulling him out by the hair. "Okay, one, two, three." Said Raphael. Claude got sebastian back. Claude sighed in relief once sebastian was in his arms, but didnt give up the money, and instead, he took a demon sword out of the bag that had supposedly had the money in it. He easily cut down the guards, but Raphael got away. He then kissed sebastian, and sebastian relaxed into it easily, letting claude take over. Once the kiss was over sebastian immiedaitly laid his head down on claudes shoulder and fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Staying

**A/N:** _Hello! Had fun On my vaca! Thought i'd give a shout out for my one cheerleader BlackButlerFan13! Keep it up! Loving your reviews!_

* * *

Claude sighed, sebastian had been rather shaken up by the kidnapping. He was very beaten up as well. The physical injuries did not help the mental ones what-so-ever... it was the middle of the night, and claude was gathering his thoughts, he had promised sebastian he would stay outside the door at had made sure sebastian was asleep though, before he had left. He winced as he heard a scream come from the room he was standing outside of and ran into the room. The sight before him made his heart ache. Sebastian lay panting and shaking and thrashing on the bed, covered in cold sweat. Claude went to his mates side, shaking him and calling his name, trying to end the pain-filled nightmare.

"Sebastian! Wake up! SEBASTIAN!" Claude yelled. Sebastians eyes opened, wild and a pinkish purple color, the black slits a bit larger, he was feverish, burning up, his eyes faded into his regular crimson after a moment. Sebastian let loose a small sob, relaxing into claude and crying softly. "Shh... sh... it was only a dream love... no-one will ever take you from me ever again. I will _not _let that happen. Never. I will stay by you until you send me away. Until death do we part..."

"Wh-Why would i send you away...? I-I love you..."

"As i love you, my dearest sebastian. I would like to give you something.

"And what would that be, my love?"

"My... name. My name is Demoriel."

"I am honored. And, my name is Raum, Raum Michaelis. But of course you already knew that~ As i am one of the seven direct children of Satan."

* * *

Once Sebastian was on the mend he went back to his master. One problem though. The next week from when he got back he had found another sign of pregnancy other than fatigue.

He was gaining weight!

He sighed, trying to get his pants buttoned... His fourth try! He finally buttoned them around his hips and got dressed the rest of the way. He sighed again... no hiding it any longer... he would have to tell his master. "Might as well do it now..." he said to himself. He pulled on his tailcoat and went to wake his master. Claude had given him a note to give Ciel for when he told him. It gave reasons on what he shouldnt do, and how he shouldnt be out in the field, and clearified that he was indeed pregnant.

"Young master, time to wake up. Its a lovely morning." Sebastian said, suddenly cheery for some reason... oh god he hoped it wasnt mood swings...

"Huh... mm... Whats my schedule?"

"Well today, you have a meeting with the funtom company finance manager. And today's breakfast will be blueberry hot cakes(pancakes) with three berry syrup and a whipped topping." Ciel nodded, then frowned, grabbing Sebastians hand as he was dressed. "Since when did you wear a ring?"

"I... Well... That goes along with what is in this letter." He said, taking the letter from his breast pocket and giving it to his little master. Ciel frowned, he read the letter once, then he read it again, but this time, his eyes were wide with shock. Finally, he composed himself, and said, "And wh-what does this have to do with the ring?"

"I... Got married... to the person who helped to make the children."

"So you're really... pregnant... sebastian?"

"Indeed sir."

"And did you sleep with a man or woman to make the children...?"

"A man, my lord, another demon, the man who wrote that letter. Also, i'm afraid i'll need new clothes tailored..."

"Hmph... And why is it that you need new clothes?"

"I've gained some weight recently... the reason for that is plain as day though."

"Alright, we'll get your clothes let out before my meeting. We'll have to tell the servants."

"Indeed. When shall we do that?" Sebastian asked a little nervously. Ciel smirked.

"How about right now?"

"Alright then. I'll go get them."

"No, why dont i get them? You are supposed to take it easy and you'll definitely be stressed if they managed to destroy everything already."

"I assure you i am perfectly capable."

"I'll go get them Sebastian."

"Yes, my young lord."

"Meet me in my study." And with that, ciel walked out of his room, having eaten his breakfast during their conversation. Sebastian imiediately went to Ciel's study, sighing and running a hand through his hair. He rubbed his eyes. The tiredness hadnt faded... he knew that he also looked as bad as he felt... He tried to stand a little straighter as the door opened and mey-rin, finny, Tanaka, and bard were pushed into the room by Ciel. Ciel smirked again and walked up to Sebastian, standing beside him. "Everyone, we have some... Interesting news... I expect you all to have realized something off about sebastian?"

"He seems more strict."

"No he's not he's been more lenient, yes he has!"

"Sebastian has gotten married while he was away, and... on an even more interesting note, he is with child..." he said, wincing as they all exclaimed:

"WHAT?!"

"You know, pregnant."

"H-How?"

"Well... I'll explain that later with Sebastian's permission. But now you will need to make sure you do your jobs correctly. Sebastian is carrying twins, and needs to take it easy. He will still cook the meals, with bards help, and he will help finny in the courtyard, but Tanaka will take over his morning duties." Sebastian tried to smile calmly, even though he was absolutely mortified.

"Well... Congratulations Sebastian!" Said mey-rin.

"Yeah, may i?" Finny asked shyly.

"You may..." he said, smiling slightly as finny put a hand on his stomach, feeling the tiny bump...

"Wow..." said finny.

"So how far along are you?" Asked bard.

"Two and a half months gone..."

"That was the last time you went out on your night off. Is that what you do on your time off?" Bard snickers. Sebastian shot him a glare and then scoffed.

"Its not like i haven't caught you more than once with a random woman in your room! At least i'm not just having sex!" Sebastian was practically about to cry. Must be his hormones.

"Bloody hell Sebastian i'm sorry, just calm down will ya?"

"I apologize... I think i'm getting a little hormonal..."

"Ya think..." he muttered under his breath. Sebastian glared, but then looked down, sniffing. Ciel frowned.

"Bard, now that you've hurt Sebastian's feelings you can take over all his duties for today, and take all his morning duties for the next few months." Ciel said sternly. Bard groaned lightly. Now the scariest man he knew was gonna be all hormonal...

"Alright..." He groaned.

"alright then everyone, back to work! And do it CORRECTLY!"

"Young master you really didn't have to do-"

"Its better they get used to your mood swings now... You're partner said that they could get quite aggressive, and i want them to know their place with you as well. We cant have them underestimating you, especially if you get into a bad mood." Ciel said, snickering slightly at the thought of the demon having even worse mood swings... He might have fun watching Sebastian like this for the next six and a half months... "Oh, also i would like to meet this partner of yours. I would find it interesting to see who could bed bed you successfully. Tell him he's invited over for tea this Afternoon, before my meeting."

"Very well, Shall i tell him now?"

"Yes, go ahead. And i also want you preparing this Afternoons tea, so that he's not repelled by bards disastrous cooking and tea making."

"Alright, i shall do so immediately." He said, and with that Sebastian was off and on his way to get his lover. Afternoon tea was an hour away, so he had just enough time. he ported to Claude once out of everyone's sight. Porting apparently took a lot of energy now he was human and pregnant, for when he arrived he immediately felt overwhelmingly light headed, stumbling right into Claude. Claude caught him, frowning deeply and holding him close as Sebastian struggled to regain his composure.

"Nice to see you love~" Sebastian said once composed. Claude laughed, something you dont see very often.

"And to you as well love. Pray tell, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your masters side?"

"Yes. But he wanted to meet 'The one who bedded me successfully' as he says. Though we both know it is more than that~"

"Indeed. And on your next birthday you will rule the lands of our realm with me alongside you, and we shall be together for an eternity." Said Claude in a loving tone.

"Of course, even if i was not of royal blood, we shant part until the black suns of hell burn out, and in death do us part, and even then, we shall meet again, in whatever hellish afterlife awaits us."

"I love you, Sebastian. When shall i come over?"

"Now would be lovely. I have yet to prepare the tea but you two can talk until then, yes?"

"Very well, love." He said, taking Sebastian's hand and porting them back.

Claude went to Ciel's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said, smiling and gesturing for him to take a seat after he'd opened the door. The smile was out of curiosity, instead of happiness though.

"You must be lord phantomhive. Nice to meet you."

"And you are Claude Faustus. Excuse me, Lord Faustus now, isn't it? The trancy lord passed everything down to his butler, including his title?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"And you are a demon?"

"Indeed."

"So, tell me, are demons capable of such things as love?"

"Well... if it is possible... yes i believe Sebastian and i are the closest we can get to it.

"A very lucky thing to acquire seeing as where you are from. And, i haven't been told much, but can demons raise children successfully in hell?"

"Yes actually. Some think we are just monsters, but we are not. We can raise children, have families, care for our families and relatives... We are more civilized than humans give us credit for after all. We can be as loyal as anyone else."

"Ah... Loyalty... something i had always thought demons weren't capable of..."

A chuckle from Claude.

"So what is hell like? It cannot be as bare as people say it is if it can be an environment for children."

"It is not bare what-so-ever. We even get a few moments of sunlight, so plants grow in our realm as well. Black and white roses... red grass... the silver leaves on the trees. And then you have the mansions and castles, the small peasant houses and taverns. Indeed hell is no-where near barren."

"Well then i guess that wasn't exactly what i had pictured...Okay, so back to what i really wanted to ask you. How do we contact you, should something happen with Sebastian?"

"I was wondering about that as well... the phone lines at the trancy or now the Faustus estate are gone... because people continuously called about the death of earl trancy. People were Thinking it suspicious that the young earl left everything to me and not his uncle."

"Ah. well i don't think it very suspicious. I will probably give this manor to Sebastian when he takes my soul. Maybe you can live here with him in-between contracts... Unless you plan to live in hell, which now that i think about it the demon realm does not sound all that bad... Well, back on topic, i can allow you to stay here... If you'd like? So you can keep an eye on him..." Ciel said.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you... But alright..."

"Why dont you go grab your things? I expect your as fast as Sebastian, so you could be back before The tea goes cold."

"Of course, Lord Phantomhive." And with that Claude had disappeared. Ciel snorted as a few minutes later he heard the doorbell ring.

"L-Lord Faustus! But i thought you were with Young Master yes i did!" Said mey-rin.

"I left after a moment of talk to gather my things. You see, lord phantomhive has allowed me to stay with him for the duration of Sebastian's pregnancy." He said as if it was nothing that the butler was pregnant.

"O-Okay..."


	7. Fainting

Over the next month and a half Sebastian's stomach swelled a bit, and he indeed looked four months pregnant. He got moody, clingy, tired and nauseous, usually all at the same time. Sebastian would snap at everyone a lot more often, even Claude. Claude and ciel were the ones who tried to calm him down though, them and Tanaka since the others were sniveling messes after Sebastian yelled. Claude consistently had to tell him off about caffeine intake, since he got cravings for tea now for some strange reason... he didn't even care for tea... he guessed the children would though, since the cravings for it were so strong... he'd also developed a craving for sweets, even though they still made his stomach churn. He guessed the kits would like human food... he hadnt been craving souls... Normal for some demon kids -who of course grew out of it after a while-.

Sebastian smiled as Claude rested a hand on his stomach. Claude was smiling as well, even though he was still a bit nervous about this whole thing. Sebastian was on a break right now. He rested his hand on top of Claude's and pressed closer to him.

"So... have you thought of any names?" Sebastian asked as he smiled, closing his eyes, content with just laying there in his lovers embrace.

"Yes actually... One of them is-" he was cut off as Ciel rang for Sebastian. The butler sighed, getting up with a groan. His back ached from laying down for so long...

"Save that thought love. I'll be back in a second... or a few minutes..." he said, having slowed down exceptionally from fatigue.

"Of course." He said, smiling a little... which was not such a rare occurrence now... Sebastian got up off the bed and strode to his masters study. He knocked twice.

"Are you okay, Sebastian? It took you five minutes just to get here..."

"I assure you i am fine, young master." Said the now human butler. "What did you need?"

"Bring me some scones... i'm hungry." He said, making Sebastian nod.

"Very good my lord. Anything else?"

"No. Thank you anyway, Sebastian." Ciel said, making Sebastian's eyes widen. Never once had Ciel said 'thank you'. Never. Sebastian shook himself and smiled.

"Yes, my lord. You're welcome." Sebastian said before leaving the room. He went to the kitchen and started to make the scones, blueberry... Young masters favorite. He sighed, starting to feel a bit sick. He didn't know when he had started humming... It seemed to help distract him from the nausea... But he only realized he was as he wheeled the cart down the hall way. He blushed deeply an stopped humming almost immediately.

"Here are your scones M'lord." He said, setting them on Ciel's desk. Ciel nodded and thanked his butler... Again this came as a shock to the expecting father.

"Have you helped tend to the courtyard?"

"Yes, i have... When would you like your bath, young master?"

"Hmm... After i eat my scones. I would like to retire early, since i have finished all of my paperwork and studies for today."

"So after the bath, my lord?"

"Precisely. You may retire early as well, Sebastian." He said. They heard a large crash just then, and after that they heard a loud explosion, making both men(ha... ciel... a man...) wince. Sebastian sighed heavily... "Well... You may as soon as you repair all of that and bathe me..."

"Very well..." He said with another sigh, leaving the room after being dismissed by his master. he ran a hand through his hair when he was the state of the kitchen and the hallway outside of it. Broken dishes were _everywhere _and the kitchen was in shingles. Mey-Rin started to ball on the floor where she still sat. Just then another crying person came running down the hall... Finnian. he skidded to a stop in front of Sebastian, yelling that the garden was on fire. Ciel came down, starting to practically scream at the other servants. Sebastian was at the edge now.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. Then everything started to tilt and spin. "Everyone just...Stop..." He said in a very weak voice.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said gently, noticing his butlers change in tone. Sebastian collapsed backward into the wall, unconscious. this made everyone gasp.

"dammit! Mey-Rin, bard, take Sebastian to his room, Finny, help Tanaka repair everything. I'll go get Lord Faustus. Go. NOW!"

Ciel sighed... He knew one thing... Lord Faustus was going to kill him for this... he ran out the door and into the garden, which was where he found the new earl, in a now once again beautiful garden.

"Lord Faustus!" He called out, making the man turn aroung to face him. He was wearing an expensive looking suit instead of his normal attire. Ciel hadnt seen him since the day before yesturday... he must have gone shopping... ciel shook himself as he ran up to the ex-butler.

"Lord Faustus... Sebastian... he..." Ciel gasped out, heaving for breath. He did have asthma after all.

"What? What happened?" Claude asked hurriedly. He hoped his love was alright...

"Sebastian collapsed in the hallway." Ciel panted out. Claude went wide eyed, and then ran back to the manor. Stress was his guess on why sebastian had collapsed, and sebastian just might already be in need of a soul... he would have to steal souls for sebastian... the thought disgusted him. Stealing souls was a very lowly thing to do... but He would have to... he slowed to a walk as he approached the door. He didnt want sebastian to think he was worried, was the man awake by now. He opened the door to find sebastian either unconscious or asleep on the bed.

He went up to him and pressed two fingers to his neck, to check his heart beat. It was rapid and fragile upon his fingers. He sighed. Stress it was then.


	8. Authors Note

**IMPORTANT INFO BELOW:**

**A/N:**_Hello. I am sorry to say i am pretty disapointed with the lack of reviews. I may even cut this off somewhere along the line. I will need at least four more reviews from four different people to post the next chapter._

_Sincerely MissesMichaelis_


	9. Authors Note, Sorry

I am soo sorry. I am currently grounded. I have no time to update my story right now because I only have today and tomorrow, and I have a big case of writers block, The chapter will be out, but I cant say when. I've been reading up on demons though, so it should be much better from now on. I can only post now because I am at my other grand parents for a few days. Again, I am so sorry. I cant tell you what I got grounded for, (a stupid thing on facebook, nothing major), But I don't know when i'll get my computer back...Soo goodbye for now...


	10. Lavender

Tanaka was left with all of Sebastian's duties after he fainted, and he would continue to have them until the demon woke. It had been almost two days... two days of severely guilty servants, two days of a very worried Claude that would never leave Sebastian's side, two days of Ciel not being able to playfully tease the butler about his weight, all in all it was an absolutely miserable time for the Phantomhive household. Ciel hadn't realized how much life Sebastian gave the mansion, which was pretty ironic considering he was a demon...

Claude sighed, he couldn't understand how Sebastian could have gotten that stressed in such a short time... he had been fine earlier... he hadn't been showing any signs of stress, other than clinging to him a bit more tightly than usual... but Sebastian was very subtle, even when moody and pregnant he doesn't like to worry people. But how could he have not been getting dizzy from the stress at least? He heard a small moan and his eyes shot towards the demon in question. Sebastian rolled over in his sleep, making another noise of discomfort. The smaller butlers eyes opened drowsily. He hissed in a breath and his eyes snapped shut tightly.

"C-Claude..." Sebastian whimpered. "...Something's... ...n-not right..."he gasped out the last few words. Claude went wide eyed before -as gently as possible- he flipped Sebastian onto his back. He pressed his hand onto Sebastian's stomach, focusing on the children's auras and heart beats. He felt a kick against his hand and Sebastian whimpered. Claude felt relieved, happy, and a bit horrified all at the same time. So Sebastian's pregnancy would be a quick one... seven or eight months instead of nine or ten. For demon pregnancy if the baby starts kicking at four months, give or take a half or so, the demons pregnancy will be about a month shorter. He let out a breath he had apparently been holding.

"Sh... its fine... your fine... everyone's okay. The kits are just kicking a bit early." He whispered to his distressed lover. The panic in Sebastian's eyes faded, and he sighed in relief. He grunted as they kicked his inner walls again... it wasn't a pleasant experience... it felt like a punch to the gut to him... lest to say it hurt a lot... Claude climbed into the bed with Sebastian and stroked his hair to comfort him. When another whimper fell from the expecting fathers lips Claude moved his hand from Sebastian's hair to his slightly swelled stomach. His fingers danced across the pale skin, and Sebastian sighed as the kicks became less painful... But he knew they would only get worse from there on.

* * *

Sebastian sighed, rubbing his temple as he scolded finny for destroying the garden, and of course, it had to be when Lady Elizabeth was visiting with a friend. Ciel had tried to re-schedule, but Elizabeth insisted. he was still in his fourth month, so he wasn't showing enough for it to be noticeable. He, with Claude's help, had managed to fix a charred kitchen, a burning garden, and also replace the fine china Mey-Rin had broke, just as the carriage could be heard arriving. Claude had suggested that he act as a second butler for Ciel, so that he could accompany then on missions and things to help Sebastian protect the little boy, and so that Elizabeth wouldn't get confused.

Sebastian and Claude waited outside for Elizabeth. when she stepped out she frowned. Sebastian had helped her out, Claude and he had welcomed her and then Claude helped her purple-ette friend out. "Pardon me sir, but who are you?" Claude smiled slightly. '_Goodness i hope our daughter wont have that kind of voice, were we to have a daughter' _He thought.

"I am Claude Faustus. I will be working here for a while. Sebastian recommended me, and we are now both the head butlers of the phantomhive estate."

'Oh, well nice to meet you. Where is Ciel?"

"Master Ciel is in the main hall waiting for you, Lady Elizabeth." She squeaked once he was finished.

"Come on Lavender!" She said, dragging her purple haired friend inside.

"Slow down Lizzy!" gasped the girl. She let go of Elizabeth's hand once they were in the main hall. Claude and Sebastian exchanged a glance.

"She's a demon..." Whispered Claude. Sebastian nodded. her body language and eye color gave her away. Her eyes were a dark purple hue, and she was very confident when she walked and moved.

they walked inside and smiled at Elizabeth and the guest. "and who might you be?" Ciel said. The girl named Lavender smiled and curtsied.

"I am Lavender Longheart, and it is a pleasure, Lord Phantomhive." Ciel felt a blush spread on his cheeks as he looked the girl over, she was a bit taller than Lizzy, much more mature and shy, and had beautiful long purple hair. It was almost past her knees. She actually had a bit of bust and figure, unlike Lizzy. For once he was actually looking at someone...

"And it is a pleasure to you, Lavender." Ciel said with a graceful bow. Lizzy grinned. It was working. She truly did love Ciel, but he didn't share the feeling, only thinking of her as responsibility he had inherited. He deserved to be happy. So she'd found Lavender and offered her clothes and a place to stay, she had been living on the streets.

"Ciel, could you possibly let Lavender stay here? She has no-where to go... My parents would only let her stay for a night..." She said, wanting Ciel to spend quality time with her. "You'll love her, she plays chess, rides horse-back, loves earl grey, and so much more!" Sebastian went wide eyed. A demon could mean trouble... Especially if the young master falls in love with her.

"Of course Lizzy..." Said Ciel.

* * *

Over the next week Lavender became all Ciel could think of. He loved her. He broke off the engagement with Lizzy after seeing that she felt the same, all in a weeks time. Ciel new she was a demon. On her eighteenth birthday she would freeze. that would also be Ciel's eighteenth birthday. So they would turn him into a demon on their birthday. Sebastian wasn't happy with the idea, but he could see that it would crush lavender to be separated from Ciel... So he could find another soul. Sebastian also started to show more clearly as he entered his fifth month. Lavender had been very happy at the news that someone she knew was pregnant. She loved kits, and Claude thought she could be a cousin, or big sister of sorts, to their kits. As well as Ciel could be a big brother of sorts.

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long, I momentarily lost all muse for this story..."**


	11. Names

**A/N: Sorry i've been so lazy lately... I'll try to get quicker updates... We're trying to clean up our on-the-borderline-of-horders house... Warning for Lavender getting embarrassed by her period...XD i so love to torture my characters...**

Another month passed and the phantomhive household became more and more excited for the arrival of the kits. Things had also started to boil between the Colvin's and the Michaelis'... Threats were made, words were thrown. They were on the brink of war. And if war did come, Claude would have to leave... Raphael had returned to the castle, and had been caught. They had been forced to let him go, after Sebastian's traitorous brother took the fall. It landed him a few days jail time, but that was it. Sebastian's pregnancy had also gotten dangerous. he always looked rather weak, and aside from his growing stomach he was actually losing weight. But, as his father had said, he wasn't one to give up. He was strong. And Claude had started stealing souls for his love, because human food couldn't sustain him alone anymore.

Claude was out looking for souls. He looked around, spotting a sinful looking woman, she was pretty, but wore make-up, and common clothes, not that of a noble-woman. most commoners didn't wear any make up. And that could mean she could very well be a prostitute. He jumped down off the roof he was on, behind her, put on a smile, and offered to carry her basket of fruits. She nodded, swayed by his charm. He led her into a back alley and she hardly noticed until he dropped the basket and gripped her neck, cutting off any screams. he he twisted roughly and a sickening crack was heard. He quickly coaxed the soul out of her limp form and jumped onto the roofs, heading back home. He walked past lavender, who giggled and said "Tell Sebastian and the Kits Hi for me will ya~!". Claude chuckled as she said this. She was such a bright, cheery young demon... Today she was wearing a dark purple dress with lavender accents. One that Claude had made for her. He loved to sew in his spare time.

"Of course Lavender~" He said with a grin that would scare small human children but was normal for most demons. She grinned back with her canines sharper than normal. Her fangs had just come in, soon she would hit puberty and her aging would accelerate. She and Ciel had just found out she was a demon who did that... So she would turn Ciel when she hit puberty and he could age with her with the help of a special potion.

Sebastian was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He wore a black turtle-neck sweater and a pair of flannel pajama pants. In his hand he held a letter, and there was a sad look in his eyes. "Whats the matter?" Claude said gently. The Raven looked up at him.

"Luke... is dead." He said quietly. Luke may have been Claude's brother, but he was also Sebastian's best friend. He, Flouros, and Luke had all been best friends at a very young age. Luke had even encouraged Claude to talk to Sebastian, sparking their relationship. Claude went over to him and hugged him tightly, both of them starting to mourn the loss of Luke.

"I think i've thought of a name, should it be a boy, i think we should name him after Luke, if that's alright with you Sebastian." Claude said. Sebastian smiled as the baby kicked.

"I think it would be lovely Claude...And i think someone agrees." Sebastian said softly, rubbing his stomach, making claude chuckle. "And if we do have a girl, may we name her Lilium?" Sebastian asked. Claude nodded.

"Yes of course love." He said.

Sebastian smiled a little, one of the kits had kicked again. It was as if they were responding to their conversation... "and what if its two girls or two boys?"

"Hmm... Maybe Avnas, as a second name if we were to have two boys... Since our first choice is obviously Luke." Claude said, in thought.

"And possibly Marceline as a second choice for a girl name..." Sebastian mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lavender was in a panic. She'd just realized she'd had her first period, meaning she'd hit puberty. she blushed hard, getting the rags she used for such an occurence... (rags were these things they used to soak up their period blood, not an actual rag... its like a period pad...)

She secured it in place, and went to Claude and Sebastian's room. She knocked on the door. A faint "Come in" was heard, and she burst into their room.

"Uhm... Claude, its uh... t-time to turn Ciel..." She said, highly embarrassed.

"Your early. but alright. Tell Ciel to come her, we;re going to break the contract. You go start preparing for the ceremony." Claude said. she nodded and ran off. Ciel was in his room in minutes. Sebastian was awake now. he had been asleep when Lavender had come in. Claude helped sebastian out of bed, and got him sat down at the small round glass table that was sitting there. Ciel sat opposite of him, and Claude took a knife and nicked each of their wrists with it. their blood spilled onto either side of the table, and it formed sebastians contract symbol. "Take each others wrists." He said. taking their hands and making it so the blood trickling from their wrists was in the middle of the table. Claude then started speaking in latin. "Hoc pactum non conteretur cum consensu votum faciens et a daemone sibi obligatum. Cum rerum vires ab Inferno, ut aeternum hoc vinculum rumpunt. Qui dux foedere accepto nomine non erit gehennae." And each of them felt a powerful burning where the contract mark was placed. Sebastian's faded entirely, but Ciels stayed, but it would no-longer glow that vibrant purple or shimmer in the light.

Claude bandaged each of their wrists, settled Seabstian back into bed and took Ciel to the basement.

Now for the ceremony...

**To be continued...**


	12. Ceremony

Ciel was led to the basement, his eye-patch long forgotten. He went wide eyed when he saw the candles with their unnatural purple, red and blue flames. The color was different for each candle. There was a circle of them, and in the middle a black flame billowed. Lavenders hair was being whipped about by the wind that was coming from no-where. She eyes had seemed to be merciless from the way the purple color shifted around dangerously. blood flowed from each of her wrists and was being devoured by the flame as it slowly flowed to the ground and trailed towards the flame. Whispering sounds could be heard, which terrified Ciel for some reason he didn't understand... Bloody tears were running down lavenders face now. But she stared on, unblinking. Her eyes alive but her body frozen in place, deathly still. Suddenly, her head turning towards him. She grinned with bloody fangs and the sight was almost too horrifying for Ciel. Voices started chanting a single phrase. "Amonka o'chariel Sadoniel o'rikia Sadomia Richel!" They said, the voices said it quietly at first, but it slowly increased in volume as Ciel approached Lavender. Claude waited from a distance for his part to come in. She still wore the horrific grin as she was approached. Her head tilted to the side, and her eyes turned pitch black. Ciel flinched, but kept slowly walking towards her until he was in front of her. Her head slowly tilted back up, as if she was a moving wind-up doll.

"Step into the flame Ciel." she said in a low demonic voice that chilled him to the core. Tehn he started hearing voices, and Claude heard them too, which startled him. this had never happened before...

"No! Ciel please! Dont do it!" Wept a woman's voice. His mother.

"Ciel, you dont have to do this... Please.." His father's voice pleaded.

"Please, my darling nephew... they have led you astray... Come back to the light... be with us." Came madame reds voice. Ciel had started crying unwillingly. He snarled in anger.

"NO!" He screamed. "I LIVE IN THE DARK! NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT! I WONT LOSE IT! I WILL NEVER LOSE MY HATRED! MY DARKNESS!" He shouted. he stepped into the flame and a agonized scream left his lips. It was short. And when it was over other screams could be heard.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" His mothers.

"AHHHHGHHH!" His fathers.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Madame reds.

and then he saw nothing but blackness, but he could still hear and feel. he heard a demonic shrieking sound and flinched, it was lavender.

He heard the chanting so loud in his ears he thought he might faint. "AMONKA O'CHARIEL SADONIEL O'RIKIA SADOMIA RICHEL! AMONKA O'CHARIEL SADONIEL O'RIKIA SADOMIA RICHEL! AMONKA O'CHARIEL SADONIEL O'RIKIA SADOMIA RICHEL! AMONKA O'CHARIEL SADONIEL O'RIKIA SADOMIA RICHEL!"

and then his whole body started to burn, but at the same time he felt frightfully cold. Pain filled his body and then everything stopped.

It just stopped...

This was Claude's point of entry. he cut his wrist and ed some of his blood to Ciel. and he motioned the now back to normal lavender to come over. She fed him some of her own blood. Tehn they poured the aging potion into his mouth. In the morning they would both be eighteen year old demons...


	13. Blood Bath

**A/N: **_Okay sorry about the wait~ but notice the change in cover pic? Yea we're real close to the end of this and the sequel to this will be out soon after this is done. So i'll tell you that the picture is one of the kits, so YAY you'll get to see them all grown up too~ oh and the sequel will be after i finish an upcoming story called "Holy Water and Angels Tears" so watch out for it... if you like crusifying and sebaciel you'll like this next story. XD Enjoy guys._

_~MissesMichaelis~_

* * *

Ciel awoke the next morning to find that Lavender was beside him, sound asleep. She was a beautiful full grown woman now. He looked down at himself to find that he was also an adult... and his bangs covered his contract-seal-eye completely. He shrugged, he could live with that. He stood and was quite tall. Maybe madame reds height... he smirked. He also found he could dress himself, things he couldnt do before. Mainly because it required patients. Something else he had acquired. He decided to let Lavender sleep and go check on sebastian. When he walked in claude jumped from where he was sitting on the bed. He was only wearing his white button up shirt, a few buttons were open and his ribbon was strung carelessly around his neck. He smirked. "Up already? I thought you two would still be out for another week..."

"Another?! How long have i been out?!" He smirked again as ciel started to panic.

"Two weeks. You have to sleep to let your demonic attributes set in. But dont worry lord phantomhive. Tanaka has been taking on all of your duties. And talk a little quieter, sebastian hasnt been sleeping very well as of late, he just drifted off." He said in a sort of hushed tone. Ciel nodded. He then noticed the darkness lying below sebastian's eyes, looking like bruises they were so dark.

"Will Lavender sleep for another week as well?" He asked. Claude shrugged, but he smiled and looked behind him. Ciel turned round to see lavender in the doorway. "Aw, you two are absolutely adorable together..." she whispered as not to disturb the softly sleeping sebastian, who was laying agianst claude, his head in claudes lap and his hand resting on his swollen stomach. "Thank you lavender. Honestly sebastian is very cute when he sleeps... " claude whispered back.

*BANG BANG BANG* (omg first action words of the story~)

An insistant banging on the door made them all jump. The noisey-ness woke sebastian up as well. He sighed as if he knew what was going on. Claude kissed his fore head and told lavender to stay here and protect sebastian while he got the door. "Lavender, stay here, protect both of them. I'll go see what they want." He said.

"But Claude who is it?"

"I have an idea..." he said. He went down the hall and opened the door. "Raphael. I thought you'd come here." He said, smiling sweetly before punching him in the face.

"And i knew you' come to the door~ Oh too bad you wont be able to save your lover and children." He said mockingly in a sickening tone. Claude smirked.

"You really think i'd leave him without protection? I have a few friends who said they'd help." He told him. Raphael dropped to the ground out cold, and there stood Hannah Anafeloz. She was his old colleague from the trancy estate. The sheath of a demons sword. Thats where he'd gotten the demon sword from when sebastian had been kidnapped the first time.

"Nice to see you again Claude." She said, smirking. She was wearing her old maids uniform. He smirked. He had on his butlers attire again. He had dressed again in case it was a guest. Very slim chances but still.

* * *

Meanwhile Lavender nad Ciel fought off the people who were trying to take sebastian. Ciel threw one against the wall while Lavender kicked one in the groin. She bashed her head into the other ones skull and a sickening crack could be heard. The man cried out as Ciel broke his arm with his demonic powers, then twisted his leg round in an impossibly painful turn. "AARGH!" One of the men cried as lavender slit his throat with talon like claws.

Claude and Hannah burst through the door. Hannah joined into the blood bath while Claude went to check on sebastian. Raphael had vanished on them. Gone again... Sebastian smirked at him. "Gods sometimes i wish i could just get into this again. I hope i get to do some sparing with you once the kits are born..."

Claude laughed. "Not too long now love." He patted sebastians swelled stomach. "And you'll get plenty of sparing in once their old enough to fight."

"Yeah... i have a feeling their going to be pretty good fighters by the way they've been kicking away at my insides all month..." he said. He looked at the snow falling outside and smiled, rubbing his stomach fondly. Hannah looked over to them before she jumped and swung her leg out high, kicking the last man in the face with the side of her foot, sending him to the ground before she landed and crushed his throat with her foot. Sebastian chuckled. "So would you like to introduce me to your friend, claude?"

"Sebastian this is hannah anafeloz, my good friend who helped me by serving at the trancy estate." Claude explained.

"Hello sebastian, i've heard good things about you. Congratulations to you and claude for having the kits. And uhm... Claude i was wondering... My house is being treated for flying-screamers and i was wondering if i could stay here for a while...?" She asked sheepishly. Claude looked to Ciel.

"Oh what the hell, she can stay. We obviously need the protection since the servants are out on vacation." Ciel said with a wave of his hand. She grinned. "Okay well if its alright with you i'll work as a maid. Alright? So i can earn my stay instead of just living off of you." She said. Ciel chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, then why dont you make me and lavender some earl grey after we all help clean up this mess?" He said, gesturing to all of the blood and bodies littering the room.


	14. Birth

"Lord Faustus, how is Mr. Sebastian doing?" Asked mey-rin as she stepped down from the carriage. They'd just gotten back from their wonderful vacation. he smiled at her.

"He's doing fine Mey-Rin. He hasn't been sleeping well is all." He told her. She nodded. "Well we'll try to be extra quiet." She said. And they were for once, they were actually befitting of real servants.

Sebastian went into his sixth month, and everyone was getting anxious. Grell had even stopped by, finding out about the news, he became excited, wanting to see how their children turned out. He said that he was happy for them. he was now in a steady relationship with a very strict reaper known as William T. Spears after Grell had saved his life, surprisingly enough. Grell had been a nuisance up until then, but now he was friend of sorts.

Hannah and Grell both had asked if they could stay for the duration of Sebastian's pregnancy, because they as well, were anxious for the birth of the kits... Ciel had, surprisingly enough, said yes to both of them. there were more than enough guest rooms in the manor, is what he had said. And since Grell and William were together, William came there every night and stayed in Grell's room. It wasn't that William liked being in a house with so many demons, but that he loved Grell. and as yet another month passed, even William himself was slightly curious about what the kits would look like, and what names they had picked. Grell, William, Ciel and Lavender were all currently gathered in the salon.. They were having a bit of a kissing party as it were. They were also drinking the strongest whiskey _ever, _which is what had led to the making out party. Hannah came in, as Ciel had let her stay as a guest she was wearing noble woman's clothing. She giggled at the sight of demons and reapers in the same room, not ripping each others throats out, and instead snogging each others faces off. Grell and William stopped kissing and William stiffened at the sight of her and turned red.

"H-Hannah, wh-wh-whatever are you doing here?" He stuttered, sober enough to be embarrassed. Grell laughed, along with ciel and Lavender, who had stopped as well.

"Shut up Will." Grell purred, kissing him again. The blush almost faded, but not entirely. She decided their kissing could wait... Sebastian had said to go ahead and tell them he was in labor... he was a bit premature, but not much. Even though it wasnt much it caused more pain than a normal birth would have given.

"I have some news... If everyone would stop being drunk long enough to hear it..." everyone stopped and looked at her. They knew it must have to do with sebastian. "Sebastian's gone into labor. He has been for the last ten hours, but he had chosen to not tell anybody up until now." She said.

"Isn't he still a month premature?" Lavender asked. He was said to be due in his eighth month by the royal doctor, and he was still in his seventh. Hannah nodded.

"Yes, and he's in quite a bit of pain. I don't think he wants to see anybody but Claude right now..." she said, smiling kindly. "But i know that you all are welcome to see the kits as soon as they're born." She said.

Meanwhile Sebastian was trying to not crush his mates hand as a contraction hit him full force. Sebastian whined in pain and breathed heavily. Claude felt his heart ache with each whine or whimper his lover made. Sebastian's eyes went wide as he felt a pop from within and a gush of water trickling down his legs and soaking the bed, the contractions got impossibly worse. Sebastian groaned, his gender had just changed, due to the fact of his water breaking.. Claude went to the end of the bed, spreading Sebastian's legs apart.

"Sebastian, I need you to push on the next contraction." Claude said in a calm voice, placing a towel under him. Sebastian nodded and with the next contraction he bore down and pushed. Claude reached up and gripped one of Sebastian's hands, wanting to comfort him. Sebastian cried out as an intense burning started at the babies birthing exit. He did his best to push through the burning, and after two more contractions Claude pulled his hand down so he could feel the babies head. There was quite a bit of hair on the babes head, at least more than usual. Sebastian smiled, but his relief was short-lived as the as the contractions started to overlap, causing him to cry out again.

Claude instructed him on his breathing, telling him to push. Sebastian, who wasn't one to give up, continued to push through several more contractions. He let out a small scream and collapsed as the first kit left his body. A distinct crying sound hit the air, breaking the silence in the room. Claude cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the babe off.

"It's a girl..." Claude said. smiling and holding back tears. he let Sebastian hold her for a second. She had bright orange eyes and pure white hair. She had pale alabaster skin like her fathers instead of being a pinkish color like most newborns.

"Lilium..." Sebastian whispered. His face twisted up in pain after a few seconds though, and he knew he wasn't done yet.

Claude took the child and placed her in on of the cribs Hannah and he had made. He went back to the end of the bed, and started to once again tell Sebastian to breathe and push as necessary. Sebastian started to tear up as the ring of fire started. He moaned, not able to hold back the tears, or the noises of pain. he cried out as the head left his body, then he winced, whimpering as Claude guided the shoulders out.

"Just a few more pushes and your done." Claude encouraged. Sebastian nodded, his tears flowing as he curled forward and pushed with all his might. The babe slipped into Claude's arms, immediately starting to cry and squirm as he should and Claude smiled. "Its a boy...Luke.." Claude said in awe after he'd cut the umbilical cord, and cleaned him off. he disposed of the afterbirth as well.. Sebastian sobbed out of relief and joy. The bump in his stomach faded into nothing, and his good figure came back. The pain from being stretched and ripped down below stayed and his gender would remain female down there until the damage was healed. Claude let Sebastian hold their kits. Luke had Claude's hair color, which was a very very dark violet-black mix. His eyes were also orange. Lilium was a spider demon, by the way her fingers stuck to you, and Luke was a crow demon, by the way he had cried.

"Luke and Lilium..." They both said.

**THE END!**

**(UNTIL THE SEQUEL!)**

**A/N: **_I hope this turned out good, and PLEASE REVIEW! The sequel will take place after my upcoming story, "Black Butler: Holy Water and Angels Blood". Pictures of Luke and Lilium are on my Facebook page should anyone be interested.__  
_


End file.
